blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Gamble
A Kind Departure The moon crept over the clear, night sky and illuminated the shadows of the dancing tree leaves of Great Gaia, a massive tree that peaked into the clouds themselves. Inside of this massive tree were hundreds of rooms dedicated to the arts that members of Green Mantis could use to hone their skills. It was their base that had come into existence as a result of Iolo Goch’s and Cicero Fey’s magics. The day that there were made Captain and Vice-Captain, they opted to relocate their base into the wondrous wilderness of the Clover Kingdom and created a giant tree worth housing their talented knights. They stood at the base of the Great Gaia, looking towards the sky and smelling the sweet pine around them. Though, they weren’t alone. Beside those two were Isabella Williams and Kowairo Unabara, two intermediate magic knights who had been inducted into Green Mantis only five years ago. Through their efforts and innate talents, they had quickly ascended the ranks and were on the verge of being promising candidates to perhaps one day succeed Iolo and Cicero. However, not yet though. They still were far from prepared for those responsibilities. Though, it was certainly unusual that they were given a mission alongside Iolo and Cicero, and it was even more unusual that Iolo had opted to leave amid the night. But it had seemed this mission was of the utmost importance and so he approached them suddenly and asked them to gather their supplies for a lengthy journey. “Kowairo, and Isabella. Are you two prepared? Once we head out, there won’t be any time to hesitate or slow down from this point on.” He inquired. Five years had passed. With those years had come a growth spurt in more ways than one, the reedy, shy child replaced by the confident, mature adult. Well, pretty much adult; accompanying the change in height was a change in hairstyle, darker brown locks reaching her upper back. Many mornings she stared at her reflection, wondering where the child had gone, yet grateful for the growth she had attained, even as she battled her dyslexia to this day. Kowairo was roused from her musings by her Captain's question. "Of course," she responded, scratching between her familiar's ears as it rested on her shoulder. "Prior preparation prevents piss-poor performance." It was a favorite quote of her aunt's. Iolo nodded. "And you, Isabella? Are you prepared for this journey? It's going to be a long one, I believe." Isabella double-checked her suitcase as Lolo asked his question to her. Like Kowairo, she had matured, though it was still quite easy to recognize the girl from five years ago was the same person. "As ready as I can be, Captain." She said with a slight bow, "Though I must admit leaving the kingdom is a bit nerve-wracking." "It's for a good purpose, trust in us. We'd not take you along if you were not ready." Cicero replied as stepped ahead of the three. He held his hand outwards twisting it towards the sky as the space before them began to bend. These 5 years had been kinda to him, considering he'd shown almost no signs of aging besides letting his scarlet hair grow out a bit. This journey had been a long time coming and had taken a bit longer than expected too, the years had been kind to his father. Before them four beasts formed, birthed from his magic, they craned their necks towards the sky, taking in their fist dose of moonlight. The stood about as tall as Cicero, looking to be canine in body shape. However their skin was some sort of armor and 8 insect-like wings sat folded upon their backs. Up near their necks there was an alcove shaped almost exactly like a saddle. "Everyone gets one, don't worry they're friendly." He called as he hopped upon his, leaning back as it shook with excitement. Isabella walked towards the beast. Cicero's magic was as impressive as always. She stepped up as if she was on stairs, small platforms of light appearing beneath her feet to carry her up to the saddle, which she perched sideways on. "I mean, they only bite if you tell them to. So nothing to be worried about." Iolo chuckled as he did the same, pulling himself up onto the insect prepared for him. "Astute observation as always, Isabella." Kowairo could only find curiosity as she moved to the last one, climbing on to its back gingerly. "Do they have a name?" she asked, her shoulder-sized familiar snuggling up against her as the group prepared to take off. "Yeah only if I tell em too.." Cicero chuckled. "They have no names as of now, I suppose Quivir will do though." With everyone mounted on the Quivir their wings burst out, vibrating almost as if they were charging. Parts of their carapace began to separate along their bodies. And then as magical energy burst forth from those gaps they rocketed into the sky. The initial speed was starling, a tight grip would be required to stay on. Cicero himself was fine, remaining stuck to the creature as they stopped their ascension and began darting across the night sky, the ground below only a blur of green at these speeds. "Everyone ok?" His voice echoed in their minds. "As always," Iolo responded outloud. "I'm accustomed to this by now, Cicero. But, I have to assume you weren't speaking to me." He turned to face Isabella and Kowairo. "How are you two?" Kowairo whooped as they took off, her yells of exhilaration snatched away by the wind. She held on tightly, wrapping her arms around the newly christened Quivir's neck. "I'm good; way faster than I thought it'd be though," she responded, straightening as she acclimated to the Quivir's speed. A chair of light had attached itself to the saddle of the other, Isabella riding sidesaddle as she was pressed up against it, suitcase pressed up against her stomach as she made sure it didn't fly off. "I'm riding fine enough Vice-Captain Fey. Though I must say flying creatures a much more difficult to ride sidesaddle on." "Glad you're all comfortable cause this might take a little bit" Cicero called back as they continued to dash through the sky at speeds not thought to be possible. If looked closely they'd notice a glimmer in the air, a bubble of mana was the only thing stopping them from being cut by the wind. The clouds that coated the sky around them stopped them from looking in most directions and the sheer speed made comprehension almost impossible. "A little bit? Why do I feel like your little bit and my little bit are two very different 'a little bit'," Kowairo commented, settling in properly. Now comfortable, she took in their blurred surroundings. "Probably because he's being hyperbolic. The maps I'm aware of don't show anything in this direction." Isabella said as she enjoyed the view. Unlike her companion, she was used to dealing with these kind of speeds. "Even at this pace it will likely take us a while." ---- Hours passed as the group darted through the clouds, chatting about various topics or admiring the clouds around them. Cicero grinned to himself as he held out hand outwards and magic spiraled outwards from his hand. The Quivirs slowed and stopped, hovering in the air as Cicero fired this blast of mana outwards. It swiveled and split before impacting the air. An massive symbol appeared in the air before them as the sky rippled with magic, then the symbol split apart, making an opening that the Quivirs flew through. As the hole closed behind them and everyone looked onwards, they'd see the now cloudless sky. Below them a glimmering ocean in the sun and in the distance a land mass that stretched as far as they could see in either direction decorated with greenery and mountains. Deeper into the landmass they'd notice whole archipelagos of floating islands with sky bound waterfalls cascading to the land below. The Quivirs dove lower now, closing their distance from the ground, as they continued to fly forwards. Cicero himself was ginning like a madman, standing atop his own Quivir with his arms outstretched to his sides, basking in the sight of the land. "It's been so long hasn't it Ferivar." He shouted aloud, his cloak fluttering wildly behind him. "We're finally here, finally home. Back in Poika Palurin." Iolo stood up slowly on his Quivir as it flew just behind Cicero’s own. “It has,” he replied casually, his tone somber and soft, as if he was encapsulated in what seemed to be disbelief. “Every traveler has a home of their own, and it is through adventuring that they learn to appreciate it. Only when they truly appreciate and love it, do they see its true beauty. I finally see it, Cicero.” As he continued speaking, Iolo’s clothes begin to wisp away into the sunlight, like a curse being dissipated after so long, until all that remained was another figure entirely. A deeply muscular man, with ram-like horns, standing tall like some mythical warrior. Dressed In a brown shirt, brown pants and boots, with a black ascot, his shaggy brown hair completed his deep, brown color collage that was his outfit. He turned his head slightly to face Kowairo and Isabella behind him. “Kowairo and Isabella,” his deep voice bellowed across the horizon, “welcome to Poika Palurin, land of the faeries and home to all descendent of fae blood. Look onward as our king returns to his rightful lands. Meet, Cicero Fey. Emperor of Poika Palurin, and King of the Universe!” "The comments about Kowairo and I being the only humans make more sense now, Captain." Isabella mulled to the group as she took in the beautiful landscape. "I also apologize for not bowing in the presence of royalty, Sir Fey. But I am fairly certain I would fall off." she politely added with a surpressed giggle. She had just realized how appropriate the vice-captain's last name was. "Eh?" Kowairo's first reaction was confusion following her Captain's appearance change, then disbelief at the announcement made. "You must be joking......not just royal, but imperial. Not to be rude um..Your Majesty, but isn't King of the Universe a bit much?" She sudden felt like an intruder with her humanness, especially when a grand, airy title was thrown out like that. "You sure it's alright for Isa and I to be here?" "You don't question the tale a bard weaves of you my dear, you simply dance along to the tune." Cicero hummed as the Quivirs drew ever closer to the continent. "I'm sure there's a lot of questions in your mind and I know you've both asked a couple. But I feel it is imperative that you two know the stakes, expectations, and the reasons you're here." Cicero whirled around to face the two, the wind falling silent around him. "Our history is long, far longer than yours. But sometime long ago humans wronged us, it eventually led to Poika Palurin becoming an isolated from the world by our own choice. We are raised from birth to despise humans. Imagine an entire continent of human hating creatures just brimming with magic, a terrifying sight. We've hated humans for as long as I remember, both Ferivar and I. We were raised to and we thought nothing of it." He glanced to the Satyr. "However, due to certain circumstances on Ferivar's end. A short trip to the land of humans turned to a more permanent stay. I came to get him back but he convinced me to stay for some time, to observe you all and I came to the conclusion that our ancestors may have been wrong. With my father on deaths doorstep and the time of crowning drawing closer with every passing year, I made a bet. We picked two of our new recruits and decided to simply observe how they lived. Upon my father reaching death's door we would review their progress and decided how the world of humans had affected them. What kind of place was it? One that nurtured or harmed others. If you were to both become wrapped within the darkness then Ferivar and I would leave and stay in Poika once again." He brushed his hair back, revealing his pointed ears, he tied it into a loose ponytail with a band of mana. "This is the other scenario and the much harder job. Ferivar won our wager and I agree with him, humans are not the plague our nation believes they are. I am taking you two to be the first living humans to set foot in Poika Palurin in millennia. I aim to end our isolation during my reign and offer our aid to the humans. It isn't going to be easy to turn a nation around though, the process will be slow and arduous. This is the way to a brighter future for everyone though, this is the path our nation needs to walk." He turned to Ferivar as if to ask if he had anything to add. Ferivar nodded in agreement. He raised his finger to make a point. "Also, just one other thing. Try not to die while you're here. It would be really hard to explain what happened to you to the Kingdom of Clover when we return to announce our resignations." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh! And it would heavily weigh on my conscious too." Kowairo's mouth dropped with this explanation, her curiosity slowly becoming indignation. "WHAT? So you're telling me that your bright idea for diplomacy is to take two humans to a continent that's a living deathtrap to their kind? I don't know about you, but if this hate is as palpable as you claim it to be, that's the kind of stuff that lives on long after its holders expire. And your sound advice is to try not to die?" Kowa commented, massaging her forehead. While not having second thoughts necessarily, she couldn't help but be frustrated, having learned this on the go. "Good to know I'm flying by the seat of my pants." “Haha! Glad to see that you’re in good spirits, Kowairo!” Ferivar responded cheerfully. He stepped forward slightly, facing his homeland as they overlooked it from the plains above. “Though, I promise that I won’t allow neither you nor Isabella to die under my watch. What type of captain would I be if I allowed you all to perish here, in foreign lands, under my own command? Feel free to explore, but please….not without me beside you.” "Same goes for me." Cicero added. "Wouldn't be very sporting of me as king to bring guests all the way here just to let them die. Ferivar and I will make sure you two return to clover safely. Plus it's not like we'd actually put you in harms way. We know the ways of our country and we have for hundreds of years. Preparations have been put in place for this. Ferivar is just an ass sometimes." The grasslands below them soon gave way to range of mountains that in turn split apart to reveal what seemed to be an massive body of water within the continent. It was littered with island and small boats as far as the eye could see. As they shot over it though a much larger place on the water came into view. "This is the Cerulean sea, a quite enjoyable swimming and living experience for those who prefer a more tropical lifestyle. It also has many interesting creatures within it." He held his hand beyond the majority of the sea to the colossal ring of islands, each with a large city or two on them. Within the ring on the sea the cities all funneled into a glistening dreamscape on the sea. Ivory streets of houses and markets all floating upon the seas. Towering canals and gothic stone buildings scattered throughout. The city stood on many levels each sepearted with their own array of waterfalls. "That is the Elven city of Galadria, the current capital of Poika Palurin and my home." Kowairo's mouth dropped as she took the natural abundance and opulent splendor of Galadria. While the sea itself was nice (if a bit painful as it brought up bad memories), the view of the city restored her good spirits. It made the Clover Kingdom capital look like something out of the sticks. "Is all of this supported by mana?" she commented, gesturing to the unique formation and vibrant, complex construction. Kowa honestly couldn't see another way for this to be constructed; not by human hands anyway. "We use magic to help with construction but no, most of this was naturally built by our ancestors and simply improved upon over the years. Unlike you humans we've had a lot longer to do this and much more cooperation. We don't have internal wars every hundred years or so." His voice had a tinge of disappointment. Now flying over the sprawling city on the sea they stopped, hovering high above the bustling streets and canals. "A moment please." He stepped off his ride and onto the air, ambient mana condensing itself below his feet to create footholds. He stepped outwards, moving further and further. He stopped a good 50 feet away from the crew and let out another breath. "Time to announce my return then." With that Cicero release his false mana spell, woven purely from mana to suppress his true natural power, he'd have never been able to blend in within Clover without it. The air around him shuddered, the entire sky seemed to glow. The mana in the air seemed happy. Though he was not exerting it the very presence of his magic was something else. It was not destructive but overwhelming. That much mana, it was like a beacon of light encompassing everything. Even those who couldn't sense magic could feel the ripples across the continent. The entire city below stopped, staring to sky in perfect sync before cheers and screams began to echo up from below. Drinking and Revelry was imminent. For their king had returned. Though somewhat held back, being that close to it for younger knights might cause them to feel sick or faint. "People of Poika Palurin I have returned." His voice echoed through the sky, using the ambient mana that covered everything to cross the continent. The voice that swept over them all was no longer that lighthearted voice of the Cicero that introduced them to the guild. The Cicero that made them little animal friends and taught them how to improve their mana control. No this was a new Cicero, a king who'd been alive longer than their grandparents. The commanding voice rang throughout the sky. "With my father's death I, Cicero Fey am now king and I hope to rule you all well. I have also returned finally with the Satyr King, you know him well. The Lore-walker, Ferivar Kutaeminbeb." They could hear the cheers from the land below. The pure joy of it all radiating through the bright sky. "Amazing how that works," Kowairo commented, still stunned by the grandiose marvels and architectural feats. However, her awe would be turned to a bit of shock, then nausea as Cicero "let his hair down" a bit. She rocked a bit while looking for her footing mentally. A drop in the ocean; that's what Kowa felt like while attempting to grasp the difference in scale between the Cicero the Emperor and Cicero the VC. All Kowa knew is that if her captain and vice captain held power like that, she didn't want to imagine what the "average citizen" was like. Once again, she felt reservations about doing this, though it was far too late for regrets. "Here goes...." “Nothing,” Ferivar finished, grabbing Kowairo on the shoulder comfortably. “Don’t worry, kid. You aren’t the only one who is a little uncomfortable about all this too. Though, I guess we can be uncomfortable together, you know?” The Nation Awakens They four had landed at Cicero's palace, with Kowairo and Isabella being transformed via Ferivar's magic for now. Looking like elves for the time being to fit in until Cicero was ready for his announcement. At the current moment the girls were off exploring the massive castle with one of Cicero's helpers. In the meantime Ferivar and Cicero sat within his study, sipping ale from one of his families oldest barrels in celebration of their return. "You know Ferivar, I never thought this would happen. You being right and all." He took a long sip from his glass grinning as he liked the foam from his lip. "I honestly though you would be terribly wrong and we'd all go back to how it used to be. I suppose change is good though. Honestly though, I can't say I wasn't rooting for your success. As much as I disliked them at first I've always valued your opinion on matters." He giggled as he downed his glass and grinned at him. "At first I thought one of them had bewitched you, led you astray from your home and your family and friends. I mean why else would you leave us. That's what I told myself. The longer I looked though the more it became apparent that you'd simply changed, for the better or worse I couldn't say. But you'd changed nonetheless and it worried me. All this hate and it took only a couple years to undo it. I was baffled." He reached over to pour himself another glass. "Now sitting here though, it's just weird to think about how much has changed in 25 years. AI almost feel human giving that much significance to that amount of time." Ferivar smiled. “Well, I’m really happy that you understand why I left, but I don’t know if my own people will understand. It’s something that you must experience for your own. Even then, it will only happen if you meet the right people.” He folded his leg across the other, taking another sip of this Poika-renown ale as his smile dissipated from his visage. “My reasons for leaving were entirely selfish, however. I left my family, and my people for Iolo. Because, it was in him that I witnessed true strength, and I wanted it. I wanted what he had, what I thought all humans must have had: Freedom.” Ferivar looked down towards the floor. “Even now, I can’t look my own best friend in the face as I reflect on why I made the choice that I made. Not because I’m afraid that you’ll judge me, but because when I look into your eyes, I see the eyes of a king. In those eyes, I see the people; the people whom I abandoned. And, what I'm afraid of most, is that I'll abandon them again." Cicero nodded. "It was tough on them, the Satyrs most of all. I'm sure a lot of them have strong words for you. Probably a lot stronger ones after our reveal tomorrow." He let out a mock laugh as he placed a hand on Ferivar's shoulder. "Ferivar my brother, I don't think we've chatted enough about this but you've somewhat brought the subject up. I trust that you'll be here now with me, watching over Poika as we usher in a new age. There will be time to go back but we'll be here for the most part." He sighed. "Green Mantis, the life we built as Cicero and Iolo. The time for play has ended I'm afraid. Even though I'd like to continue that bit of fun I think we both know we cannot. Have you thought of a successor to name?" Ferivar nodded. “I’ve been giving it a little bit of thought. I think, I would like to name Isabella as the successor for Green Mantis. However, she is young and inexperienced. She isn’t ready to lead Green Mantis, just yet. However, she has the most potential out of anyone to do a great job. All she needs is a little bit more time.” He lifted his head up. “Which is why I need just a little bit more time in Clover, Cicero. My plans are almost complete; the world that Iolo desired so much is almost in reach. If anyone can protect it, Isabella will be able to.” Cicero thought for a moment pondering his options and then he brought his hand his, tapping lightly upon it as he softly smiled at Ferivar. "Ferivar in around a year the next exams will be held. Isabella may act as a temporary Vice Captain in my stead and you shall teach her the ropes. Come that exam I will return, we will announce our retirement, and Isabella shall make the picks for Green Mantis. We will go to meet Guthrie and speak of an alliance with Clover. Then we will return and work to make our nation even stronger and more accepting than before." His voice was soft and his tone was friendly. But his words were concrete. This matter was non negotiable, they'd been gone too long. Ferivar moved the ale from his lips and sat quietly for a moment, pondering among the fraught silence. “Doesn’t sound like I have much of option, Emperor Cicero.” He looked over towards the shelves of books. “I wonder why I have such a hard time with this. It’s almost like choosing duty over love, and that’s what worries me. Do I love the human world more than Poika? Or do I just love the legends that men tell,” he continued, glancing back at Cicero. “You know, it’s funny how legends are created, and how their stories are told. I’ll probably always be remembered as a hero by the people. Look at it from their perspective. I quelled Poika’s hatred for them, and I helped reconnect the two worlds to one another. Even from the average Poika citizen, I’ll be looked upon as your advisor most favorably. But, imagine how I’ll look to the people of my own tribe? I won’t be a hero. I’ll be remembered as the king who bent the knee. That is my fate.” "So it may be." Cicero replied tapping his finger on the rim of his glass. "And I'll be called insane and unfit for what's about to happen tomorrow, for opening us to the world. Thought it won't be for another year they'll be angry about it for a while. My own mother with scoff at my antics. I love Poika far more than humanity I think you might too." He stood from his chair, looking down at his seated friend. "I think we both just realize that what comes next is for the best. We can't lock our country away from the rest of the world forever. The past is still very present, some lived through most of our isolation. Humans though, it's barely there at all. Those who wronged us are long dead, that is what Poika must learn. We receded once and we can recede again if we really have to." He took Ferivar by the hand and lifted him to his feet. "Please understand though, you are Ferivar Kutaeminbeb. You are still the rightful Satyr King and still my best friend. I think there will be uproar but I think we underestimate how much faith our subjects place in us. We can do this and we will unite ourselves with the world once more." His eyes narrowed as he peered into Ferivar's. "However this is a gamble, and I'm not going all in. Well play our hand and see how this game goes. But if this game takes a turn for the worse, I'm not afraid to cheat out a royal flush. This is where you've placed us Ferivar." He let out a long sigh. "Your people still look up to you and I believe they will afterwards, but these wounds take time to heal. If you wish I can say the decision for this unity was mine alone. I've thought about it a lot and I know I can take this pressure. It's not like I'll have stress free days from now on, I'm king." He laughed a bit, it just now dawned on him. "Ferivar, I'm really king now." Ferivar smiled. “Haha, you are king now, Cicero! And deep down, I think we both knew that this was meant to be. You serving as the King of Poika, and I serving as your hand. In fact, now I’m certain that this is for the best.” He stepped back from Cicero slightly, bowed his head and knelt onto his right knee. “I solemnly swear upon my blood and the gods themselves to devote the entirety of my strength towards you and your causes. Until this day and to my last day, you will be my King. Blessed be upon ye, Emperor Cicero, King of the Universe!” Ferivar slowly rose to his feet. “I’ll be the first to swear upon the royal vows, just as we are meant to do to all new kings. I know it’s not official yet, but as your best friend, I wanted to be the one to do it first, Cicero. No matter what happens, I’ll always stick by you. Because, you’re the future. You’re the king who was promised, the one destined to lead this world to a golden age. That, I truly believe.” Cicero couldn't help but grin at his longtime friend. "Ferivar Kutaeminbeb, though this is not the ceremony, I hereby anoint you as my royal hand. You the Lorewalker, Bard King of the Satyr and my dearest friend. That bright mind of yours will pierce through darkness again and again. You will go down in history as the one who united these countries of ours." He leaned down and enveloped Ferivar in his arms, hugging his longtime friend. "we've got this." Ferivar hugged him back and nodded. "Yeah....we've got this." Fanfare for Kings The sky shined brightly and the sun beat down across the city of Galadria. From a long balcony on Fey Castle stood Cicero, Ferivar at his side. Today was the day of their speech, the day they told their nation about those years they'd been gone, and the day they'd bring new life to Poika Palurin. Cicero himself was no longer dressed in his clothes from Clover. From his hips to his ankles was a long black and red robe, patterned with small licks of flame. Around his waist a belt of corded fabric that twisted into a sash that fell in front of him. His arms and legs had black and gold guards on them but not much else. The robe continued up his body, cut in a way that it only covered a small part of his right abdomen and his back. It met at the top, covering his shoulder with a bestial pauldron on his right shoulder. Decorative bits of gold and red armor covered his collarbone and two pieces of fabric from the robe trailed behind him, flowing to his knees. Cicero's hair flew wildly in a firey mane behind his head, a byproduct of the his mana no longer being restrained. He reached the edge of the balcony as he peered out at the droves of citizens that had come to see. Giants sat with elves and satyrs on their shoulders. Fairies and nymphs floated about. Centaurs sat on the field before the castle. They'd all come to hear their king give his first speech. "Citizens of Poika Palurin, I greet you now. No longer as Cicero Fey the Elf King, but as Cicero Fey the Emperor of Life." The crowd roared with applause, grins wide as they stared doe-eyed at their new ruler. "There is probably a lot you want to ask, and I understand that. As your King I cannot just brush under the rug Ferivar and I's absence. So without further adieu, allow me to share with you the story of Iolo Goch." Cicero went on for quite some time recounting the details of his almost 30 year stay in the land of humans. He was blunt with them, recounting their work as Magic Knights and sharing what the humans had been up to all that time. The crow was restless, anxious, and confused but no one dared to raise their voice as long as Cicero spoke. There must be a good reason he'd been telling them all this. There had to be. Why had their king not brought their nation to ruin? It was all so mind numbing as they stared on glimmers of hope for the tale of destruction still in their eyes. But no hope came, nothing at all. As Cicero finished his speech a giant screamed out, chocking on his words. "Why have ye done this? I do not understand? You lived with em for years and years, after everything. We ave rules here and we kill umans and...and." He trailed off with a almost heartbroken look. Was this really the new king? The son of the man who armies millions of humans in his time. Cicero he a hand up and softly hushed the giant. "I lived among them because my curiosity was piqued by Ferivar. I wanted to understand our enemy and I think I have finally. Which leads me to this." Cicero put a hand at Ferivar's back and ushered him to the edge of the balcony. "Ferivar please explain our gamble." Ferivar stepped forward. “During my time in the human world, I learned that humanity had changed from the times our ancestors lived among them. They were still destructive, and chaotic, but they were also kind, merciful, and even some were loved by the mana. There is a great diversity in humanity; a diversity that we don’t have. They have rituals, customs, stories, heroes even. They are interesting!” He smiled widely, rambling on as if he was some kind of mad man. “So, I asked of Cicero to gamble with an ambitious Bard! I said, if that two human women can turn out kind, gentle, lovely, nice….that we would reopen Poika’s borders to the world and work alongside mankind to prevent their own ruin, and like a kind leader, he heeded my request. We gave ourselves times; long years dwelling in the human world for this dream to manifest.” "What do you mean interesting. They're monsters." An elf yelled. "If two could be kind? Evil things can hide their malice." Another yelled. Cicero opened his eyes staring over the crowd gathered before him as they screamed and argued in protest he knew this would not be easy, he'd been preparing for this a long time. "Silence!" He roared, his mana erupting outwards as the air became thick with his presence, his power choking out the other mana as certain beings began to fall, unable to sustain their magical flight. His mana zone raged around the city a true testament to his power. "I will not have you all screaming and yelling of this any longer. Ferivar spent a long time studying them, I have as well. They are not threats to us, so why are we hiding away on this island? Are we scared of them? Cause last I checked we won but then my father decided we'd be better off hidden away. I love my father but he was born in war and simply wanted it all to go away. We hid away and flourished but we are the apex of magic. Why do we need to hide away like cowards. I say we go out and show the humans we are not scared but proud." His booming voice echoed across the lands, as citizens stood listening. Some scratching their heads as they pondered his words. "So I ask this citizens of Poika, you do not have to like humans but tolerate them. We are not out to start a war so we cannot be killing them for sport or enjoyment. They are creatures like us, living beings that possess magic. Those of them who wronged us are dead and those who wish to wrong us will be dealt with in a calm and diplomatic manner. But I promise this, if things go bad again we will not hide. The day war has begun, all through Poika, the Metronome will sound loudly in the sky" The crow half cheered half sat in silence. Cicero did not know what they were thinking, all he knew is that they would not challenge the king. He hoped his words were enough though. "Now I ask you all to be civil as for the first time in almost a thousand years, we have guests. Isabella, Kowairo. Please come meet my nation."